


左右今夜的虚拟音乐宵夜

by allinhole



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 左麟右李
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinhole/pseuds/allinhole
Summary: 私心……非常希望有人来跟我说，啊啊啊我看出了这个梗那个梗……（特别是有一丢丢拉灯的地方（更希望真有个这种节目hhh
Kudos: 1





	左右今夜的虚拟音乐宵夜

左右今夜的虚拟音乐宵夜

小佑：晚上好！这里是“左右今夜的虚拟音乐宵夜”节目，节目里呢，有老友——虽然这个节目是虚拟的看不到真人，但可以脑补呀；有宵夜——这个也是看不到的，但可以叫外卖呀；还有靓歌——这个也是听不到的因为没有任何人能左右任何人的歌单，但我身边这位先生，从卖打字机到卖唱片到卖云吞面，生平最擅长卖安利，现在他要来卖歌单了。  
老佐：晚上好！这里有我最爱的云吞面！有佑先生的太太最爱的萝卜丝饼！哎究竟为什么人会喜欢吃萝卜啊真是搞不懂。有蜜汁叉烧！有豉汁凤爪！有香菇鸡大包！有……  
小佑：好啦佐先生，你再数下去，宵夜都要变成早茶了。  
老佐：啊？  
小佑：直接数到最后一样：为天下断肠人准备的，肠粉。  
老佐：还有饮料啊不要跳过饮料。  
小佑：两杯冰奶茶。我一点也不建议晚上喝奶茶，更加不建议喝冰的。  
老佐：还有……

叮铃铃！

小佑：这是我们的特别嘉宾，丁灵琳小姐！每当一个话题撞南墙见棺材的时候呢，丁小姐就会打断它，以便保证我们的节目能顺利从“宵夜”回到“音乐”。多谢丁灵琳小姐！  
老佐：多谢丁小姐！拯救了我们的虚拟节目！  
小佑：所以佐先生呀，你以前会不会吃完宵夜看午夜场？  
老佐：为什么不是看完午夜场再吃宵夜？  
小佑：有请丁小姐！  
老佐：好啦好啦！我不看午夜场。  
小佑：哎？为什么？每个人都有一段看午夜场的岁月啊，会不会带着女朋友，看看电影，然后……  
老佐：真的不会，开玩笑，老司机为什么要在这种事情上赖账？我的午夜场岁月根本没交上够交情看午夜场的女朋友。  
小佑：那就是交男朋友了。  
老佐：还真是！四五个男朋友，每天的午夜都是唱着 the beatles 的歌度过的。  
小佑：the beatles 也是四五个男孩子哎，据我所知呢，女孩子的午夜场岁月——我只说我最熟悉的那个女孩子啊不要乱引申——女孩子的午夜场岁月其实也是没有男朋友的，因为男孩子都和男孩子在一起的嘛，所以女孩子的午夜场，也是和女孩子一起过的。所以我心里一直有一个疑问：这些女孩子们和男孩子们，究竟是怎么变直的？  
老佐：需要我帮你问一下丁小姐的意见吗？  
小佑：那就不用啦。the beatles 的歌，你最最最推荐的是哪首？但如果你说 in my life 呢，我会打你的。  
老佐：你猜？  
小佑：我猜不到，我只能说我最喜欢的一首，如果刚好撞对了呢，你就要……  
老佐：有请丁灵琳小姐！这是一个严肃的音乐节目，所以我们用“叮”代替“哔”。  
叮铃铃！  
小佑：我最爱的，是 when im sixty four。  
叮铃铃！  
小佑：啊，后来这个乐队里还是有一个男孩子直了的对不对？请问佐先生你觉得这是一个意外还是一个必然？  
老佐：请问你怎么评价小野洋子在音乐上的成就？  
小佑：我懂了。佐先生的意思是，他们是因为对音乐共同的爱走到一起的！  
老佐：是啦！而且呀，洋子女士可算是我未曾谋面的贵人。所以让我们放一首洋子的歌，伴我们度过午夜场的时光。  
小佑：我只想问“贵人”是指？  
老佐：其实唱片业的江湖上有一个传言，每次阿聪帮我写歌词的歌出版之后呢，销量总是特别高，来年的出生率也一定会特别高。  
小佑：这是为什么呢？  
老佐：因为洋子是阿聪的偶像。  
小佑：哦，我明了。他要听着洋子女士的唱片，然后才能写出歌词。然后来年的出生率自然就很高啦。  
老佐：是啊，阿聪其实是在为她的歌填词。每个写歌词的人，心中都有这么个缪斯的。小佑你是同行，应该很清楚。  
小佑：让我们热烈欢迎——丁小姐！！

叮铃铃！

小佑：所以你要不要夸一夸这些吃的？  
老佐：要的要的，其实呢，我不是一个吃货——我不单只是一个吃货，而是从食物里面呢，悟出很多唱歌方面的道理。不然你以为？一花一世界啊，挑水砍柴皆是修行啊。比方说这一碗云吞面——  
小佑：道在蝼蚁，在稊稗，在……  
老佐：好了打住，严肃一点，我要开始一本正经胡说八道了！常青树型的歌手或者乐队呢，其实跟云吞面一样的，你看这碗汤底，一大早六点钟的时候味道是很清淡的，到了现在就不一样了，那个层次感就出来了。所以唱法也不同。可能你早上，一碗细蓉囫囵吞下去，好犀利，跟出前一丁差不多，吃完就去上班。但如果做宵夜，可以先来一点肠粉，醒一醒味觉，然后再喝汤。  
小佑：所以唱法有什么不同？  
老佐：比方说……candle in the wind 1976 和 candle in the wind 1997，你觉得有什么不同？  
小佑：……不同的女孩子了，这算不算？不过呢，其实从早到晚，都还是那一锅汤底。我小时候很喜欢76版，后来 elton john 发生了那么多事，出柜、抽烟喝酒打耳洞、声带动手术，还胖了那么多。二十年后这首歌回来，他真的没怎么变。我记得当时在电视里看到他，难得穿得那么乖，歌词换了，还是同一个男孩子写的，纪念的已经是另一个女孩子。  
老佐：……干一杯？  
小佑：不要啦，半夜三更喝糖水。  
老佐：其实我想不通一件事，对于那些风中之烛的女孩子和男孩子，事情何至于此？不知道 elton 会不会也很想跟那两个女孩子讲，没有什么事情是发胖不能解决的。  
小佑：因为你从来就没有“不想发胖”这种想法。“不想发胖”是靠发胖不能解决的。我倒是想不通另一件事，elton john 为什么最后也没有和bernie taupin在一起？  
老佐：啊？！傻啦，bernie and jet is your song。  
小佑：好吧。那我们回到刚才的话题，午夜的云吞面，和清晨的云吞面，究竟味道有什么不同？  
老佐：没什么不同呀，如果现在有球赛看，连看两场，差不多就该吃早茶了。我认识一个男孩子，每次看完球都要去麦当劳买个汉堡买杯咖啡。  
小佑：汉堡咖啡？  
老佐：是呀，喂，我认识他的时候他才二十五岁，别笑真的是二十五岁，这也才过去四五年而已，年轻人饮食习惯不同。他说，吃饱喝足，接着去给医药公司设计广告。怕什么，没什么不同，the show must go on。  
小佑：哈哈哈，说起来如果 elton 和 queen 真的要做个组合——  
老佐：哇，那真的是英国版的左麟右李了！  
小佑：是呀，你想想这个组合可以叫什么名字？  
老佐：……看你的表情，难道你已经为此盘算良久？  
小佑：所以说你是我的知音，看我一眼就知道我想什么。我还确实有想过，drama queen，你觉得如何？  
老佐：哈哈哈哈哈哈，我们有请丁小姐。  
小佑：等一下，说起 drama 呢，我还有句话不知当讲不当讲——  
老佐：没关系你讲吧，丁小姐就在旁边。  
小佑：其实你和 elton john 有点像，尤其这几年，越来越像。  
老佐：体重？  
小佑：傻啦我肯定不会说这个，我又不是你一个梗用八百遍。  
老佐：那是什么？我自己都不知道，还有什么相似点吗？  
小佑：穿衣风格，特别是眼镜。

叮铃铃！

老佐：啊，不如我们走向另一个极端，聊聊演奏厅风格吧。  
小佑：演奏厅风格的食物，这个你最有发言权了。你答应了我几年说要给我科普红酒知识，结果酒是送了我好几瓶，多谢多谢，但知识一句没讲。  
老佐：咦，这种事，你没喝醉过几次，跟你也说不上啊，因为拿贵的瓶子装便宜的酒……  
小佑：就算你装自己用香草冰淇淋和橡树叶兑的酒，我也没办法分辨。  
老佐：哈哈哈，是啦，过两天看报纸，哇，这瓶手工玫瑰葡萄酒毒死了一个教皇。  
小佑：所以真的是要亲自尝试了，才知道那是个坑啊！  
老佐：是啊！所以我问你，retrograde 旧欢如梦，其实不是真的倒放，是另外录像的对不对？那个颤音的位置不对，真的倒放会很奇怪，这个idea是个世纪大骗局来的。所以呢，听某君唱歌，就像看魔术表演一样，厨子是疯子，听众是傻子。  
小佑：就说你一个梗用八百遍，这件事我早就承认啦，还用你来问。  
老佐：问新梗，你又不一定接得住。比方说如果我问，你对拉赫马尼诺夫的初体验是什么？如果你说时光倒流七十年呢，我会打你的。  
小佑：好啦好啦！不是七十年，是七年啦，七年之痒！你难道就不是？  
老佐：演奏厅初体验，也是午夜场初体验。  
小佑：就是嘛，谁的午夜场少得了风中之烛1976。  
老佐：好啦严肃一点，其实我想问你……  
小佑：我知道，你要我说演奏厅风格的 top 1 嘛，我有备而来，你看小抄在这里，等我给你安利古典乐。  
老佐：嗯我看到小抄了，好厚一本，现在小抄被我抢走了，还有一把放大镜。请佑先生给大家脱稿安利他心目中的古典乐 bottom 1。听清楚，不是让你说 top 1，是 bottom 1 啊。  
小佑：哇，搞突然袭击呀！而且都糟糕到 bottom 了，哪里还有1，只有0了，0分。  
老佐：好啦随便啦，道生一一生万物，万物又回到太极，1和0可以互换的啦。这是音乐节目，讲回音乐。  
小佑：一生二，那我给你安利两个小说好了。  
老佐：我不看小说。  
小佑：我知道，你又老花又不识字的嘛，只能看看毕加索了。但这两个小说都是可以听的，很好听的。一个是克莱采奏鸣曲，一个是浮士德博士。  
老佐：嗯，请问分别是说什么故事的呢？各用三个关键词概括。  
小佑：第一组关键词，婚外恋，钢琴小提琴合奏，谋杀。第二组，梅毒，现代派，出卖灵魂。  
老佐：那么小佑心目中的演奏厅 bottom 0 究竟是谁，也就呼之欲出了。这位 bottom 才叫真正的超级巨星，为了避免你被更多的人打，我们有请——  
叮铃铃！  
小佑：好啦，bottom 已经说出了我心目中的 bottom 0，现在请 top 说出你心目中的 top 1。  
老佐：伏尔塔瓦河。  
小佑：不会吧？我不信。  
老佐：相信我。布拉格老城区和新城区交界的地方，有很多卖烤猪蹄的餐厅，非常好吃，还有芝士猪扒蘸醋也非常非常好吃。我去过一家。冬天的晚上，店里有个很大的玻璃鱼缸，里面点着火取暖，这就是他们的壁炉。以后带你去看。  
小佑：你究竟想说什么？  
老佐：吃完饭出来，店的外面刚好有一支野生小乐队，在玩伏尔塔瓦河。  
小佑：哇！水准如何？  
老佐：我记得是三男一女，看年纪都非常的永远二十五，有个男孩子体型和 elton john 差不多，还穿着羽绒服。但我敢说，如果他们换上礼服，去大会堂演奏厅表演，票价可以卖到880。  
小佑：嗯，然后呢？  
老佐：我听完，往他们的碗里放了个两欧的硬币。他们也很高兴。这就是 top 1，上善若水。

叮铃铃！

老佐：最后一分钟留给你，请安利一首肠粉型的歌，寄语世间断肠人。  
小佑：开玩笑，我自己就是断肠人，我心目中的那首断肠歌，就像肠粉一样，如此柔滑、如此小清新！所以我决定什么都不说了，沉默是金！  
老佐：晚安，mr music, would you play?

叮铃铃，叮铃铃，叮铃铃。

还有三个被虚拟的、被吞掉的和被千年埋藏的片段：

part 1  
小佑：关于 john lennon 呢，我觉得还有一首歌，你一定也很爱，现在是午夜场，所以我决定有请——  
老佐：不要请丁小姐了她很忙的。beautiful boy。  
小佑：诶，我在。咩事？

part 2  
小丁：其实我一直在思考一个问题，这个问题太哲学了大概只能问问演奏厅里的听众，人和人共踏万尺高山共渡茫茫大海，究竟存不存在一个界碑，在这之前是互相喜欢，在这之后是爱？  
老佐：你有没有问过你家小叶？  
小丁：问过，但他说了什么，我不能告诉你。  
小佑：啊，不如让我来回答，其实我有一个界碑的，这个界碑也是一个问题。七步成诗，情凭谁来定错对？  
小丁：我明了，那老佐怎么说？  
老佐：我的界碑就比较有品味，比较演奏厅风格了。梦如欢旧。  
小佑：诶，劳驾小丁，把这段话剪下来，我去拿两个打包盒。

part 3  
小佑：不过呢，我还有句话如骨鲠在喉不吐不快。the show must go on，我怎么觉得这么耳熟呢是不是前两天刚听过？  
老佐：是啦！你真是我的知音！内裤都淋湿了就是为了能唱这么一句。  
小佑：alan & hacken 15th anniversary, my heart will go on.  
老佐：要不要再来两个打包盒？  
小佑：不必了，拿起你心心念念的冻奶茶，干杯！

end


End file.
